Breach of Privacy
by kiki jai
Summary: Kai has a diary. What would happen if Rei were to read this diary? If you want to find out, you'll have to read it, and review so that i can make my next fic better. [Yaoi KaiRei]one-shot.


_hey,i'm back! this is my second fic. sorry it took soooo long, but i'm a very slow typer.have fun reading my very twisted story and review it._

_i'm saying it again, i know, but there really isn't any better way to put this: i don't own beyblade or any of the characters...YET!_

_P.S. for those of you who read my first fic and were wondering...yes, i did get the butchers knife off Kai before anyone got seriously injured._

_ > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >_

**Breach of Privacy**

Rei walked down the hall towards his room in deep thought. Which is probably why he didn't see Kai open the door which collided with Rei's head.

'Rei Rei, I', so sorry!' cried Kai.

'It's ok…did you just call me Rei Rei?' he asked, quite confused.

'No.' Kai hesitated.

'Ok, can you can stay in focus. And what are all the stars for?' Rei asked, still very confused.

Kai sighed and helped Rei up. They continued walking down the hall in silence until Tyson came out of his room. This time it was Kai's turn to get hit in the face. He fell back and landed on his ass with a thud. Now, not only did he have a sore head, but a sore ass as well. Tyson laughed hysterically. Rei helped Kai up.

'Come on, let's go before either of us get hit again,' Rei said, glairing at Tyson. Tyson walked off quickly to avoid becoming kitty-chow. Rei and Kai walked back their room.

'I'm going to take a shower, is that ok?' Rei asked.

'Um….sure.' Kai answered, not really knowing why Rei had asked for his approval.

Rei disappeared. A few minutes later, Kai heard the shower start up.

Kai walked over to the window. The sun was about to set. He walked over to his draws, opened one and pulled a book from the bottom of it. On the front were lots of words like "Danger, Very Boring", "The Most Boring Book Ever Written" and many other "Boring" sayings. By this time, the shower had stopped and Rei had reappeared wearing a black bathrobe.** Just **a bathrobe! He sat down on thew lounge near the window and started untangling his long velvet-like hair.

Kai sat down on his bed, opened the "Boring" book to a clean page an started writing

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't think I can take it anymore! I fel I have no control over what I do or think. I mean, I love Rei, but he makes me so mad! It's like he knows that I love him, so he decides to have some fun and screw with my feelings. Everywhere I go there are songs and poems about how great love is and I see kissing and stuff. But you never hear about the agony of loving someone who doesn't even like you! I mean, he barley has any contact with me, and we share the same room! (I can't blame him, I'm a self-confessed asshole!). But even when he talks to me, smiles at me, or pats me on the back I'm overfilled with joy, yet overfilled with sorrow because I know the only thinks of me as a friend/acquaintance. DAMNIT! I sound like a moron! My heart rules my….. _

_Rei has been sitting there for 15 minutes in that black bathrobe, detangling his hair (so velvety!). _

Kai looked up at Rei and was in awe of the way the light from the window came shining out from behind him, making him look like an angel.

_The sun is setting, casting different colours and shadows over Rei's skin. He looks so beautiful. Oh, there I go again, and what's with the purring! I mean, I know he is a neko-jinn, but for Heaven's Sake, it is driving me insane! Sigh. In short, I'm a mess. I really need help!_

_Got to go……..Bye!_

As Kai was writing 'Bye', Rei turned his attention to Kai and asked, 'I need sugar! Do you want me to get you anything?'

'Um……ice cream would be nice.' Kai replied.

Rei knew Kai would want ice cream. If there was on thing Rei had learnt living with Kai, is that he loved ice cream.

'I'm going to take a shower now.' Kai said.

'Ok.' Rei replied.

Kai opened his eyes, breathing hard. He looked at his clock.

'Only 4:30am,' he thought aloud. Kai sat up in bed and looked out the window. The moon was into the background. The sun would be up in an hour or so. His eyes then turned to the elegant Chinese figure sleeping soundly next to him. He'd never realized just how thin and almost feminine Rei's figure was (probably because he was a neko-jinn). The sight only increased Kai's feelings for Rei. Sighing, he got up, pulled on a shirt and went outside for some early morning practice. Somehow he knew he wouldn't get any more sleep.

Outside, it was a bit chilly, but Kai didn't care. He found a nice spot and started practicing. Two hours later, Kai watched the sun rise from a high branch of a tree. He figures he'd need to back soon…..

Back in the room, Rei woke to find Kai gone.

'Typical,' Rei thought.

He walked over to the chest of draws and grabbed some clothes and changed. Next, he brushed his hair and put it up.

'Oh no! Where is ti?' Rei cried.

His Yin/Yang bandana was missing! Rei began frantically going through al of the draws until he came across a 'Boring' book, hidden in one of Kai's draws. He opened it. The first page read 'The Diary of Kai Hiwatari.'

'Boring my Russian ass!' Rei said, but before he could turn the page, he heard Kai coming down the hall towards their room (he was hard to miss). He quickly put the 'Boring' diary back. As he did so, the door handle turned and Kai entered the room.

'Are you ok Rei? You look really awful!' Kai asked looking suspiciously at the Chinese neko-jinn before him. Rei realized that not only his bandana was missing, but his hair had come out when he was searching for it and was messy and hanging over his eyes.

'I've lost my bandana!' Rei sobbed.

'You mean this bandana?' Kai said, holding it up with a grin.

'Where did you find it!' Rei asked, walking up to Kai.

They were face to face.

'I found it just there.' Kai said, pointing to the lounge next to them.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you!' Rei asked.

Then he hugged Kai quite tightly. Kai had always wondered what it would be like to be hugged by Rei, and it was better then he had expected! As Rei pulled back, he couldn't help noticing that Kai's face had turned the colour of Tala's hair. Somehow, Rei seemed to like the hug too.

'Anyway, I just came to see if you were up yet. I've got to go to get some more practice in before breakfast.' Kai said, turning around.

Then he walked off down the hall, leaving the door wide open. Rei quickly closed it, but not before looking out the door to make sure Kai wasn't coming back.

'Kai is acting strange…' Rei thought aloud, 'I have to read his diary.'

Rei walked over to the draw and found the 'Boring' diary. He turned a few pages and started reading. His eyes widened.

Kai sat down for lunch; Rei came and sat opposite him. Rei stared at Kai. Kai looked up from his food at Rei. Rei was still looking at him.

: What's up with Rei, and why is he staring at me like that? What does he know that I don't…: Kai thought.

'Rei! Hey Rei!' Max half yelled.

Rei suddenly realized that Max had been trying to get his attention for the last 5 minutes.

'Stop staring at your koi and listen to us!' Tyson yelled, getting everyone's attention.

'He is NOT my KOI!' Rei and Kai shouted in unison.

''Well, It sure looks like it to us, the way you two are staring at each other!' Tala said, smirking cheekily. Both Rei and Kai glared at Tala but he didn't care.

'You stupid moron! As if anyone would like that string bean. I despise him.' Kai growled in Russian, still glairing at Tala.

'Whatever!' Tala said in Russian with a rather cheeky grin.

That was it! Kai got up still glairing at Tala and stormed off to his room. Rei paled as he realized he had left Kai's diary open on his bed. He got up and ran all the way back to their room.

'Yes, I made it!' He thought aloud.

Then he opened the door to find Kai sitting on his bed looking at the open diary. Then he turned, red faced and looked at Rei. Rei paled even more. Kai was just staring at him.

'How could you?' Kai said, his voice small and unusually quiet.

Rei saw the tears forming in Kai's eyes. He tried to fight them, but lost. As tears streamed down Kai's face, all Rei could do was stand, glued to the sot, in shock at the sight before him.

: What have I done: He thought. 'I-I-I'm so sorry.' Rei stuttered.

Just GO!' Kai cried.

Rei silently left the room and closed the door behind him.

No one saw Kai for the rest of the day.

Rei entered the room.

Kai..? Ta is ready and everyone is waiting for you…' He said in a small voice.

'I'm not hungry!' came a voice from somewhere in the dark room.

Rei looked around until he saw a figure on the lounge.

'But Kai…-' Rei replied, but was cut off.

'I said, I'm-not-hungry.' Kai said in a louder voice as he started to move towards Rei, who was still standing in the doorway.

'Please, do it for me.' Rei pleaded, then realized that probably wasn't the best thing to say.

Kai moved closer until they were face to face. Rei could see Kai's tear-stained face. Then Kai hit him. Yes, you read correctly. Kai hit Rei across the face.

'Don't EVER say that again!' Kai yelled.

Rei looked shocked. He put a hand on his stinging cheek. It really hurt. He didn't know what to do or say. He just looked at Kai. He looked into Kai's eyes and saw nothing but anger and sadness.

'I'm not going if you're not.' Rei said at last.

Kai just groaned. Rei closed the door, then went and sat in the bed, still in shock that Kai had hit him. Kai walked over to window and stared into the black abyss before him. They stayed there in silence for what seemed like an age, both trying to find words to express how they felt.

Then, out of the blue, rei said it.

'If it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one who has feelings for someone in this room.' There was silence.

'What…..? For how long?' Kai replied quite startled.

'About a month.' Rei replied.

'Rei,' Kai said, walking over and sitting beside him. 'Rei, I'm really sorry for hitting you,' he said, looking down, rather ashamed of himself.

It's ok, Kai.' Rei said softly, putting a gentle hand on Kai's chin and pushing it up until Kai's eyes met his. Rei's amber eyes seemed to glow with warmth even in the almost pitch black darkness.

'I know you didn't mean it, and I shouldn't have said that either.' Rei said with a warm, gentle smile. Then he leant over and kissed Kai. Just a small kiss, mind you. But it was a kiss nonetheless. Somehow, Kai knew everything would be ok.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

_thank you for reading all that. now i have to do what all 'good' fanfic writers do and say 'PLEASE REVIEW!'.flamers, beware, i know where you live! laughes insanely...chokes..._

_Kai: ...um... sound of ambulance in distance...please review?_


End file.
